Bringing you home
by Kindred01
Summary: Vampire AU Vlad has been looking for a missing Halfa for the last 17 years and he finely found him.


(So I've been asked to do three fic for arashi wolf priness, by vampygurl402 this is one of them)

(Vampire AU)

Danny shivered as he walked home, he pulled his coat closer around him to keep out the bitter November night air. He stopped in the middle of the street and looked around he felt like someone was watching him but when he looked he couldn't see any one just the rolling fog. Biting his bottom lip he turned back around and carried on walking he was already in trouble for being late and he didn't want to make it any worst. Since his mum and dad lot their business and then mum up and walking out on them it made his dad sink lower and lower in to the bottle…last thing I need is for him to hit me again… he thought resentfully.

He was now only a street away from his house when he heard something behind him, spinning around the 17 year old see man standing there a little away down the street. Danny swallowed and looked at the tall man as he walked over to him "Cold night isn't it." The man said as with a smile he stood closer to the dark haired youth. Danny notices that the man was wearing a knee long navy blue coat and his hair was white and pulled back into a pony tail Danny shivered at his voice and nodded weakly

"Y…Yes it is." He replied, stopping a couple of inches away from the beautiful teen the whited hair man smiled and clicked his fingers as he waved at him

"Your Jack's lad, Daniel right?" The teen blinked in shock and nodded

"I go by Danny sir. But yes Jack is my father." That earned him a deep rich laugh "H…How do you know my father?" The man stopped laughing and looked back at the dark haired teen and smiled, it made Danny freeze as he saw the two long pointy teeth in the man's mouth

"Let's just say we go back along away back Daniel." He smiled as he directed towards the wall.

He reached out and slide his hand across Danny's cheek and into his soft black hair "Your father is a foolish man my little badger and thinking he could hid a Halfa in plain sight was even more foolish."

"A…A Halfa?" Danny asked, he knew he should be worried about how close the man was to him and how he was backing him into a wall, but his mind seemed to be clouded

"You are a Dhampir." He purred as he lowered his head onto Danny's neck "Half vampire ad half human. You were taken from your crib after Jack and Maddy killed your mother and father." He told the teen

"N…No your wrong!" Danny yelled at him as he pushed the white haired man's hand away from him

"Am I? Little Badger am I? I know you have dreams Daniel dreams of another life another world. Do you know how long I've been looking for you? Since the day you were taken." He purred

"No! Jack and Maddy Fenton are my real parents!" Danny cried out. He pulled his hand free and ran off leaving the vampire to stand there watching him flea.

Danny ran until he got to his front door, he looked behind him and saw he was lone in the street before he turned back to unlock the door. The door flew open making Danny look up at his dad "D…Dad?"

"What time do you call this, I said 10 o'clock not half 10." He growled as he grabbed Danny by the back of his neck and pulled him inside. From the roof top the vampire watched the man handle Danny in to the house.

He looked through the window and watched as the large fat man yell at the Halfa, he watched him warp his hands around the teen's neck and little too tightly as he dragged Danny up the stairs and into a bed room "That is the last time I let you out!" Jack snarled as he slammed the door shut and lock it. He moved around to the bed room window and tapped against the glass, Danny jumped around and looked at the man blinking. "Let me in Daniel." He told him, the young Halfa bite his bottom lip before he moved closer to the window and turned the lock and open the window.

The older man slipped through the window and stood on the cream carpet, he looked at the teen see more bruise on his body now that his coat was off, there was a blood trailing down the dark haired teen's lips and chin. "What is your name?" Danny asked

"Vlad Masters." He said as he moved towards the dark haired teen who gasped as he felt his back hit the wall of his bed room the man lifted his hands up above his head and pinned them there.

Danny moaned as he felt the lips bruise against his neck, making him feel weak in the legs as the gentle scrap of his teeth over the shell of his ear and then down his chin to the darken bruised neck, Vlad pulled back and looked at the hand shape bruises along the teen's neck and frowned as he wiped the blood of Danny's chin "He's been hurting you." Danny looked away from Vlad as he let his hand fall to his side

"He doesn't mean to." Danny defended "Things have been bad…" Vlad growled making Danny stop and look at him with scared eyes

"Don't defend the man, how long has he been hurting you?" He asked as he moved his hand down the teen's form

"Since mum left. He started to get angry at her since they lost their business, she couldn't take it anymore and left."

"How long did he start this?"

"A year." He whispered as he looked back down.

Vlad hooked his fingers under Danny's chin and got him to look up at him with bright blue eyes "Come with me Danny, I will make sure you're never hurt again." His voice seemed to flood his mind making him feel not in control of himself. "I can give you everything you need. Everything you've been denied." The blue eyes teen looked up at him with wide eyes blinking in shock as he looked at him

"Everything?" leaning down Vlad whispered in his ear again

"Everything." Danny shivered and held onto the vampire "All you need to do is say yes. It's just a simple word Daniel, yesssss." He hissed softly to him

"Yes." Danny said quietly.

Vlad smiled as he lowered his head to Danny's neck and sniffed along the pulse point until his teeth itched and he sunk his fangs into the Halfa's neck. Danny gasped and held onto the vampire's coat letting his nails digging to the fabric and as there was a slight pain that made him whimper as burn started to spread though his body. The vampire pulled back and looked down at the limp teen in his arms he smiled at the half wake teen who smiled back at him, Vlad bite down on his own wrist and held it over Danny's mouth ""Drink my sweet boy and we can be together." He whispered to him as he warped pale lips around the bite and started drinking "That it Daniel."

Danny could feel the coppery tang of the blood hit his tongue making him choke at the taste before it become a wonderful mouth waters and he started to drink more until he curled up and started to cry out in pain "It hurts!" He cried out

"I know but the pain will soon fade." He whispered as he scooped up the teen into his arms and carried him towards the window.

It was a couple of days before Jack knew Danny was gone, once he started to sober up and Danny's tutors and friends started calling to ask why he hasn't turned up to class. He told them that he was sick but the truth of the matter was he was too drunk to even unlock the door. The police was called around and they found the bed room door had been locked from the outside they kicked it down, they found the bed room to be empty the window was open letting in rain and snow into the bed room and there soaked into the carpet was a small pool of blood.


End file.
